


Prostitute Jaune

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cougar - Freeform, F/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: When Jaune is low on cash, Daddy Nora makes an offer that’ll keep his legs open for many nights to come, hot and heavy.





	Prostitute Jaune

So we all remember when Jaune forged his transcripts, right? It was a job well done because the papers - all certifications and references - fooled the review committee (or whatever poor sap had to go through hundreds of the hopeful applications to turn most of them down). The ones responsible contacted our main character during some random time - before combat session - to explain his delayed bill. By the end of the day, Jaune was shattered in mind and body. The former occured after the debt collectors told him he owed them ten thousand lien.

When he masturbated out his stress later, Jaune called the contact back to ask for details. The female voice explained that there was a lot of risk with this sort of business, forgery considered a felony under the Kingdom’s laws. The lad cursed himself for not considering the price back when they sent him an ad about their practice (not smart since it was from a shady spam mail). The situation took a turn for worse when the caller told him the deadline was by tomorrow.

Desperate, Jaune pleaded for a different payment option since he didn’t expect to have his first Hunter job until after graduation.  To his fortune, she offered a different rate: pay five hundred at the end of each weekend. She mentioned this may have been preferable because failure would have earned him a visit from one of their members. Certain words like, ‘in blood,’ and, ‘your life,’ were mentioned. Jaune realized it was either risk of jail or the loss of his own life.

When the call ended, the lone blond fell into depression. He already knew he was screwed; there was no job that could pay him five hundred up front on a weekly basis.

“So you owe them five hundred? I could help you out.”

The random statement scared Jaune shitless, made him jump and scream like a pansy. When he regained composure, he saw the phrase came from Nora, the orange-haired member of Team Juniper, the well-mannered group he had the luck of becoming it leader (despite his fake achievements).

The unfazed gal - who just happened to come in when Jaune made his call (totally ignored her without a thought) - never dropped her smile. “So interested? If you want to make the first payment on time, just come work with me tonight and I’ll show you.”

The blond leader never heard knew Nora had a job. Regardless, he thanked her - noted that she shouldn’t eavesdrop even if it did turn out in his favor. Jaune had second thoughts when he followed his teammate’s instruction to go downtown later that day, rode a bus into the deeper parts of Vale city. The sunset’s amber body peeked from the horizon. Its descent brought upon nighttime into the area. Street lights illuminated the stony paths, but didn’t reach the shady corners of tall, dilapidated buildings.

When he got off at his stop, he found Nora waiting for him there with a wide smile. Out of character, she wore white heels and handbag. A pink tank top, skirt, and glittering sunglasses; the gal dressed like she attended a fancy costume party with a 70s theme (yes, Remnant had its groovy days). She even brought something similar to her favorite weapon, an iron hammer she leaned on like a cane.

“Hey, what’s with the dress?”

“Come on, we’re going to be late. This way.”

Jaune didn’t expect his teammate to avoid his question in such a blunt manner. However, he trusted her and trailed behind. They made small talk along the way; the leader chatted more as it was the only way he could comfort himself in his confusion. Distant gunshots and smell of lit tobacco frazzled him.

When Nora stopped in front of one building, she slammed her cane’s hammerhead into the ground. “Alright, we’re here.”

The news didn’t please the leader, not when he saw their destination to be a shady establishment. Although it boasted an impressive height - fifty windows matching the number of rooms, the walls were marred with old, golden paint and scratches (sets of three fingers indicated some possible trouble with Grimm or dissatisfied Faunus). The entrance, a pair of brown double doors, was surrounded by trash. Cars filled two adjacent parking lots, vehicles that ranged from a piece of shit to ‘damn, he rich.’ The most troubling elements were the noise and smell; obviously, people liked to use this place for booty calls, a perfect rendezvous for Tailers - people who find each other on Taillist, their version of Craigslist.

“Kay, are you ready?”

“Ready for what?” Jaune winced when gun fired a shot several blocks down their location. He inched behind a lamp post, emergency cover. “You never told me what we’re doing here. After coming this far, I would like some details.”

“You’re going to help some people relieve themselves in this place.”

Jaune blinked as he took in this new, suspicious information. “Re-relieve? How do I do that?”

“Dunno. Just listen to what they want you to do and do it.”

The leader drew a blank in his mind. This thought process eventually brought him to the one, only conclusion he’s gathered from various hints.

“You mean have sex with strangers for money like a whore?”

Nora shook her head - like she heard the most ridiculous shit in the world. “That’s not a nice way to put it, silly. Prostitute is the politically correct term.”

“I don’t care what it’s called, I do not want to do this!” Jaune panicked as he realized how uncomfortable this situation became. He even realized why his teammate’s costume looked familiar; she dressed like a modern version of a pimp. As she was his daddy, the leader was her bitch-for-use.

“Don’t worry. If you’re worried about clients, they’re mostly female. And it’s common sense to keep quiet about identities, especially if they like your work.”

“What happens if they don’t like me?”

“Not important.”

Jaune leered. Right as he made his mind to object, Nora added, “And don’t forget why you’re here. Every person you finish with will give you five-hundred.”

All thoughts of departing vanished. Golden chips flashed in the blond one’s mind. “J-just one person is paying that much?”

“One _woman_.” Nora wagged her eyebrows. She twirled her hammer cane in one hand. “And don’t worry about the finances, I’ll take care of that. You only need to work and we’ll get that five-hundred every week.”

Although Jaune felt emboldened by the opportunity, he still had his doubts. “B-but what if I’m not good enough?”

“Then they’ll leave. If tonight turns out to be a bust, we can do it again tomorrow. You have an entire week just to get it right, which should be plenty.”

Jaune agreed, found some appreciation for Nora’s timing. In spite of other issues he had - personal and novice related, the leader knew there was no other way for him to find a job that could pay the required lien.

“Then how do we get started?”

Nora smiled. “I have a list here. Gonna send her a text real quick. Go inside and clean yourself up in the restroom you see. Gotta look your best for this one; she’ll definitely give you a good idea of what your job is going to be like from now on.”

* * *

 

“Mr. Arc, would you explain why you’re present under these circumstances?”

Jaune trembled in a room he entered seconds ago. Minutes before, Nora told him how to get to this place inside the hotel. Despite its small space, the area looked cozy for a one-guest setup. The rug, curtains, and bed sheets all had a mixture of viridian and blue. A small tv was mounted on an anchor planted into one of the white walls. A different door to his side was closed - very likely a restroom.

Inside this place, Jaune’s first client occupied the room’s single bed. She was responsible for the stiff greeting. Such stern remark did not expect one to see her in black sweatpants and a heavy coat that was white as an eggshell. Casual clothes were certainly not the first many would think was in the wardrobe belonging to this woman, Glynda Goodwitch. Jaune discovered despair in the fact that he had to see his own teacher today of all days, a hardass hottie who sported hair of locks more brighter than his hair’s brand of golden shade.

“Mr. Arc, I asked you a question.”

The blond lad sweated bullets, his hands clenched out of immense fear. Somehow, he found the strength to breath, relax.

“I-I’m here because someone ordered me to do something.”

“I can see that. And as you have witnessed, I’m the one responsible for this meeting.” Glynda crossed legs and arms, settled on top of bed with a scowl. “I did not expect you. My purchase was supposed to involve a tall, dashing thug. She has the hair right, but lean muscles and your current height, this is not what she promised to send.”

Jaune didn’t appreciate the last comment. But he couldn’t take it personally, not when he was dealt with the same scolding every day in Beacon.

“Now young man, I would like to hear why you’re involved with this sort of business. If your answer doesn’t sound appropriate, or I detect a lie, we’ll sort this out with the headmaster _and_ your parents.”

The professor just listed Jaune’s greater influences, people who could avert his fate in both school and home. He didn’t want them involved, he couldn’t, but any confession or hints about the fake transcripts could get him into more trouble.

So the young man tried a different approach. He started, “I just needed the lien. There’s this debt I have to pay.”

Goodwitch’s eyes squinted. “What sort of debt?”

“Just some bills I didn’t bother to pay off until now.” Jaune eyed the ground. His entire body tightened up as he tried to carefully give the skeleton of the truth filled with well-placed lies. “Credit cards and other things. It’s my fault for being lazy, not paying for a bunch of stupid things like video games or new clothes.”

The lad tried not to whimper. He was terrified, especially when he wasn’t sure if Goodwitch would buy his half-lie, half-truth bid.

“S-so when it was time for me to pay, I got desperate. Then this job came along. I took it because the payments need to be covered every week. This is all I can do; please don’t let anybody else know about this.”

The professor tapped a finger against her chin. “If they require to pay you at such a high rate, it makes sense. But do you really expect me to simply allow this?”

“No. But if you make me stop this, then I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. Just...please let me do this job. Please.”

Jaune didn’t care that he sounded pathetic with his pleas. His words may have also been enough to change Goodwitch’s mind as she didn’t react immediately - speak words that would hurt more than being thrown under a raging Ursa.

“Very well. I could see you are given retribution as rightfully deserved. To your misfortune, fulfilling carnal needs would be one of the few choices you have, which is fine so long as you do not continue this for long.”

The wordy comment sounded a bit sarcastic. Still, Jaune understood enough to know he could still get the promised lien.

“Now let’s begin. Mr. Arc, take off your clothes.”

The lad’s heart skipped a beat. He then remembered he was here to have obey. He undid his armor parts, let the flimsy gray pieces fall and hit the floor. It took several buttons and zippers to loosen his entire attire. It wasn’t long before all articles joined his discarded armory. Jaune had undressed himself down to only his underwear.

“Whitey tighties?”

“They make my tender part feel safe down there.” Jaune felt embarrassed as he gave this answer to others before they laughed at him. He was grateful that Goodwitch didn’t, although the sight of her hungry eyes unnerved him.

“Turn around, show me everything.”

The lad obeyed. He couldn’t tell if she found his abs and pecs attractive. They were decent and bore shape, but Jaune always thought others looked more muscular, more fit than him. Legs were about proportionate, firm from the thighs down to his calves.

“Alright, you will do.” Goodwitch opened the flaps of her white coat. It surprised the younger man to see a red bra hold back a pair of breasts. Aside from the bag on top of a distant drawer, there was nothing in the room that belonged to her. Jaune deduced she’s been walking around without a shirt this whole time.

“Now come here and help me undress.”

The blond lad walked forward. When the professor pointed down with one finger, Jaune reached for her pants zipper. He didn’t get far when the golden-haired woman smacked at his hands.

“No, pull it down with your teeth.”

Nervous, the lad licked his lips before he kneeled and leaned forward. Close to the crotch, he bit on the metallic nub and pulled it down. He found a raw smell waft out of the hole, out of the likely place that could make such an odor.

“Excellent, now push me down and take off the pants with all of your strength.”

The younger blond looked up to have his eyes meet Goodwitch’s. He was scared; she must have known when she added, “Be assertive. Think of me as a one-night stand. I’m curious to see how you would approach someone with your experience.”

Jaune didn’t want to share what his ‘experience’ was. But he did obey, pushed his teacher’s shoulders to make her back hit the bed. After she bounced to a stop, he grabbed the pant’s cotton fabric and yanked hard. The entire garment slid off, revealed his client’s thick, shapely legs. Curious, he pressed the skin until his fingers sunk into the soft, thick flesh.

“Mph, not so hard, Mr. Arc.”

The lad snapped his hand back. “Oh, sorry.”

“Sorry? You should not be sorry, let alone have the nerve to say it.” Goodwitch frowned. “It appears your manager didn’t say anything at all about my preferences. If I mention anything about the word, ‘expelled,’ that is when you stop and apologize. Otherwise, have your way with me.”

The teacher’s hardened tone didn’t settle well with the lad. He nodded before looking down to scan the rest of her lower body. He appreciated the lack of no hair across the legs. Her hips looked absolutely fine - for babymaking, as the saying goes, even at her ripe age. The best visual was the panties, a crimson thong barely covering the vaginal entrance. It almost looked adorable to see tufts of trimmed golden hair poke out of the fabric.

“Mr. Arc, we do not have all night. Do something or I will leave.”

Jaune snatched the panties. Unlike the pants, this pair slid off easily. A line of goo followed the fabric. This secretion came from fleshy lips. It was his first time seeing a vagina this close. Fascination compelled him to spread this peach bud wide open with two fingers and see the pink flesh below.

References from similar situations like this came to mind (porn, magazines, and any other raunchy shit he’s pirated off of generous sites). Several convinced him to do one act: hover his mouth near the pussy to give it a lick from the bottom to the top. The salty, bitter taste didn’t stop him, not when he made the trip back down with his tongue.

“Disgusting, you would rather kiss those lips? Of course, your generation would be clueless about the aspects of romance.”

Goodwitch’s harsh comment didn’t match her expression, a scrunched face with teeth biting down on the lower lip. She huffed through her nose as the student made out with her entire vagina.

After kissing the folds, he pushed into the hole with his tongue. This action earned him a groan from the older woman.

“I’m not even close and yet you still go on?”

Jaune placed his hands against the professor’s knees. Without stopping, he glided his limb down towards the crotch - a light massage. Goodwitch shivered and let out bated breaths. Her reaction encouraged the lad to go at this harder. Several ideas came to mind. He started with one: smacked the plump part of the professor’s flesh.

“Th-that was highly inappropriate,” she stammered. “You dare strike a woman, an instructor? I have every mind to smack your head, you decadent little shit.”

The lad didn’t hear the safe word. He decided to try again, smack the legs with all his might. A gasp escaped Goodwitch’s mouth. More came when he repeated his strikes over and over, made the claps echo all across the room. He matched the rhythm with his licks, spanking and cunnlingus executed like a rough duet. His acts made a small river of natural juices flow out of the vagina.

“Stop, stop. This is wrong, you’re hurting me!”

Jaune didn’t bother listening to the professor’s whimpering at this point. As the finale for this oral sex, he dragged his tongue up to make it cover the clitoris, a small bean located at the top of the pussy. He attacked it with hard flicks and swipes. His blond-haired client squirmed. Soon, she grabbed a nearby pillow and moaned into its plushy body. A thick amount of her juices flowed out to drench the mattress.

The lad realized he made Goodwitch orgasm. As pleased as he was with this achievement, he wasn’t sure how to proceed.

“Mr. Arc, are you..?”

“Sorry?” Jaune didn’t hear well because the teacher’s voice was muffled by the pillow. “Can you say that again?”

Goodwitch flipped the cotton headrest to the side. She repeated, “Are you a virgin?”

The young gigolo didn’t answer. He looked around the room, couldn’t meet his teacher’s eyes out of embarrassment. After he accepted there was no need to delay, he gazed back at his client with squinted eyes. “Yes, I am.”

“You should have mentioned that earlier. I wouldn’t mind giving more instruction on the process of coitus.” Goodwitch rubbed her vagina with a finger. She raised it back up to see its sheen coat of liquid. “But your technique is not so bad. I assume a popular hobby has given you some experience in the art of pleasure.”

The lad laughed, extremely self-conscious as the deduction called out his favorite pastime. This ended when the professor curved her finger, the ‘come hither’ motion. He followed it, crawled onto the bed. When close, Goodwitch grabbed both of his arms and pulled. Again, her back met the bed. Jaune’s front landed on hers; his covered cock grazed her pussy.

“O-oh.” The professor’s eyes rose. She slid her hand down the briefs to feel the phallus. Jaune rose high enough so the fingers could slide down the member - feel nine, thick inches of flesh and blood.

“Alright, we should give this part a full exposure.”

Goodwitch pushed the undergarment down. A thick slab of meat sprung out, smacked into the lips of her moist pussy. She hissed through her mouth; Jaune stayed still even when his arms shook from embarrassment.

“This...this is impressive.” The teacher licked her lips. She lowered her eyes like a hungry tigress did on a hunt. “It’s amazing you’re still a virgin. I would give it a blowjob, but that isn’t in my plans. Perhaps that can wait until next time.”

Jaune found hope in this comment. He didn’t have time to contemplate after Goodwitch wrapped her legs around his waist. One pull here and his arms directed the lad towards the older one’s trimmed peach bud. With a small gulp, the gigolo adjusted his hips so the penis tip could kiss the vagina’s center.

“Yes,” the professor panted. “Push it in.”

More pressure squeezed the phallus inside. Jaune bit his lip as his meat became enclosed in the meat pocket. The warmth and wetness introduced him to new sensations, a pleasure denied by lack of initiative until now.

“Harder, shove it in!”

The clamped legs moved. This forced both hips to meet each other, buried the dick into the deeper, warmer crevices. The sensation built pressure in his balls, a prelude to an early blowout.

“Mr. Arc, ejaculate now and that payment goes out that door along with my unsatisfied pussy.”

This threat ceased all notion of release. Jaune managed to keep it this way as he pulled back. When the head slipped out, he paused to think, feel cool air blow on his penis glistening from its cover of fluids.

“This should be the simple part. Now hurry along, fuck me.”

The crass word burned desire into Jaune’s heart. With vigor, he plunged the cock back inside. This started the classic part of sex, pumping the length in and out of the snatch. Slicks and slapping flesh echoed all around the room.

“Just like a typical teenager, humping like a monkey. There is not a modicum of control or finesse with your actions.”

Goodwitch’s critique didn’t bother Jaune. He was too engrossed with his heated thrusts. The client didn’t seem to mind as she took everything with closed eyes and heavy pants. The bed creaked so loud, it could have collapsed in half.

“I-I’m cumming.” Jaune slowed his hips. The leg lock forced him to keep most of his penis inside the gushing snatch. “I’m sorry, but I can’t hold on.”

“Then be sure to do it inside. I will not have that smell and mess on my body.”

Grateful, the blond let his balls contract. This squeezed fresh cream into the birth canal; small squirts were heard from beneath the skin. Jaune groaned out loud, made evident the joy he found with this finish. He realized why it was great to no longer be a virgin, especially when his first time happened with a gorgeous cougar (not the best since her attitude was a bit of a turn-off).

When he finished, the young gigolo fell. Goodwitch slapped him across the face. This pain awoke him back into stance.

“This is not the time to relax. Pull it out.”

Jaune crawled backwards. This retreat hauled the flaccid cock outside. A line of semen poured from the pussy. He felt proud of this accomplishment until he remembered a dangerous fact about this situation.

“If you thought of the consequences now, do not worry. I erected a small condom inside made out of my Aura. I wish you would learn to use this technique in the future if you’re to continue this line of work.”

Jaune let out a huge sigh of relief. He gasped when the client reached for his penis to grab it with a vicegrip.

“We still have the rest of the night to enjoy this.” Goodwitch raised her head. Jaune could tell she was still in need of more. He saw it in her lustful eyes - the lick across her crimson lips didn’t calm him. “Because if I’m to pay in full, you will listen to all of my instructions.”

* * *

 

“Oh, yes! For a terrible student, you are hung like a dog. I will have to discipline both your mind and this naughty body!”

This feral shout scared Jaune. In fact, he’s been terrified since Goodwitch had him lie on his back. She used her telepathy Semblance to wrap invisible binds around wrists and ankles. Immobilized, all he could do was lie still as the professor took advantage of his genitals in many ways.

Right now, the blonde cougar bounced on his lap. She rode him, slurped all over his cock with her vagina. The riding rocked the bed - made loud thumps everywhere. The sex was full of pain and exhaustion. In addition to his attended penis, he had a good view of the professor’s huge breasts and giant ass jiggling all over with the motions. He wished he could see her face though, almost impossible when they fucked in a reverse cowgirl stance.

“Yes, excellent. Right there, that’s my g-spot. Hit it there, you insufferable bastard. This is how you will pay for your disobedience!”

Jaune knew he and the professor was in some kind of a roleplay. However, her wild demeanor and this high-powered fuckathon made him wonder if she had something against him - more specifically, her students. It was more of a surprise that all of this aroused him, very strange.

“Move more, more! Are you not listening again?!”

Goodwitch smacked Jaune’s thigh. The blond winced and tried to thrust harder, make his penis meet the vagina somewhere in the middle. More slaps convinced him to pool more power into hips, slam up so hard he was sure it could make a dent in steel. Sweat, pre-cum, and vaginal juices sprinkled on the bed and floor - everywhere.

“Do not cum now until I do or you will be expelled. Or maybe I will after this is over. There are plenty of men around to give me the same; nobody will miss this penis!”

Jaune tried to hold it in - whether or not the threat was real, he didn’t plan to test that. When Goodwitch slammed her ass into his hips and kept it there, he was on the verge of exploding. Her pussy’s moist convulsions signaled that now was fine. Without restraint, the gigolo let out his load, one small as he already spurted so many times before.

When his balls ran empty, Jaune relaxed. He tried to adjust his lying down on the soaked bed sheets. Heat and a crude smell hung in the air. The teacher had wrung him dry.

“Mr. Arc, you are expelled.”

Shocked, Jaune exclaimed, “What?! But you came before I did!”

“We did it at the same time.” Goodwitch unmounted the lad. White goo dripped out of her scarlet pussy. She sat on one side of the bed and turned to expose a cruel smile. “So I’m afraid I will have to fail you unless you participate in some extra credit.”

The lad realized the dominant blonde was going to fail him no matter the conclusion. Still, he did not plan to break off from this play. “S-sure, what do I have to do?”

“Smart boy.” The professor bent over, reached down so her hand could slip under the bed. When she came back up, the same limb held a wooden handle attached to a flat, burgundy oval. This same tool was used to smack ping pong balls on small tables “Of course, that is yet to be determined. You’ve always struggled with endurance. Let’s work on that now and see how many smacks it takes before you cry like a little skank.”

* * *

 

“Good job, Jaune. You earned your first five-hundred on the same night of your first gig.”

“Thanks.” The addressed gigolo sounded muffled because his face was buried into a pillow. He also had his clothes on to cover the red spots on his sore buttocks. “Not sure if it was worth all the trouble.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. Remember we did all this so you could stay alive? I thought Goodwitch was perfect too because she’s stressed from doing shit that the headmaster doesn’t do when he’s too busy drinking coffee from that mug of his.”

Jaune rolled onto his back to see Nora sit on the bed’s edge to his left. She flipped through a rainbow of lien chips in her hands, licked a finger to resume counting without pause. Once done, she handed the small pile to her leader.

“Wow, so this is it?” The exhausted blond took the money with excitement. “This should be enough. Nora, thank you so much for helping-.”

“Hold that thought.” The orange-haired pimp reached over to pluck one chip from the pile. “There are some fees involved. Kind of slow on the math, so you’ll have to wait a bit.”

Jaune stayed speechless as his teammate took up many chips. She also voiced the names of the fees, some he thought were ridiculous like ones involving expenses (a bus ride should not cost more than a hotel room). When she finished, the chip stack that remained in the lad’s hands was half of what he had been given seconds before. Worse, it wasn’t enough to pay off this week’s debt.

“It’s a tough business, baby. Gotta do what you gotta do to survive. But again, we have an entire week to cover your bill.”

Nora didn’t sound very concerned, not when she had eyes only for her money. Jaune didn’t like his treatment.

“But I...I don’t want to do more for this week.”

“It’s just one more night.” The pimp rolled her eyes and pocketed her stash. She stood up to retrieve the cane lying on the spot next to her. “And there’s no going back now. Goodwitch will want more and if she doesn’t get it, we can probably get into trouble.”

The used male regretted his choice to get involved - aside from getting the necessary lien. Up to this point, Jaune decided he would have to manage somehow, tolerate it all until he met his end goal.

“Alright,” he sighed. “Just call me when someone comes by again.”

“Oh, the person’s waiting in the lobby. I’ll go give him a call now.”

The comment shocked Jaune. This emotion didn’t end when Nora smacked him with the hammer head end of her cane. He rubbed the stricken spot and asked, “Why did you do that?!”

“To get your head back in the game.” Nora wagged her eyebrows. Her smirk indicated she experienced some sadistic joy. “Now get those clothes off and lie down like you did before. Found this freak from Taillist, wanted to be discrete cause she, maybe he, has some weirdass interests.”

Jaune’s pupils shrank. He squeaked, “C-can’t we just move onto someone else?”

“Nope. He already paid too, so gotta do it.” Nora leaned over so her mouth could hover near the gigolo’s ear. “And you better not complain or else your daddy’s going to make things very inconvenient for you in the future.”

“Bu-but why? We’re friends.”

“Here, you’re my baby and I’m your daddy.” The pimp snatched her meat doll’s chin. “Let’s review real quick. Who am I?”

“Nora?”

The ginger boss smacked Jaune’s cheek before she grabbed the same spot between her fingers - dug the digits into both sides of his face. “You know the answer. Who am I?”

“M-my daddy.” The lad’s lips quivered. “A-and I’m your baby.”

Nora released the face to pat his head like he was a dog. “Good boy. If you make this person happy, I’ll take us out to get a bite. Don’t worry, so long as you listen, we’ll get that debt paid and have a fun time. See ya, good luck, try not to make too much noise.”

The pimp mommy left through the door. Jaune used this moment of pause to relax, reset his thought process on how things would go. When a fist rapped against the door, the lad pursed his lips before he started to undress himself again. Once the pants came off, he spread his legs to look more provocative, enticing for whoever this person was.

After one more inhale, Jaune prepared for the worst as the door creaked open to reveal the next person in line to use him for tonight, the first of many that will shape him to become a well-known secret in the prostitution world.


End file.
